What The Hell Happened To You!
by MissYuki15
Summary: "That's how it is but no matter, I WILL HAVE YOU AND NO ONE ELSE. YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE!" Whipping the blood of his lips. Jaden Yuki was never found. A CREEPYPASTA inspired Gx fanfic. FLAMES welcome! Slight AU.


**A/N: A new story. A CREEPYPASTA inspired Gx fanfic.**

**Rating: M (?) M/A (?) [I really don't know]**

**Warnings: OOCNESS and Character Deaths. NO LIKEY? NO READIE! Slight AU or Whatever**

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Paranormal/Mystery(?)/Humor (?)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own because if I did Jaden would still probably be the Supreme king and a lot more villagers will die._**

**Title: What Happened To You?!**

**Summary:**

**"That's how it is but no matter, I WILL HAVE YOU AND NO ONE ELSE. YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE!" Whipping the blood of his lips. Jaden Yuki was never found. A CREEPYPASTA inspired Gx fanfic.**

**FLAMES IGNORED!**

* * *

It was just another normal day or rather night at Duel Academy grounds, well if you consider masturbating inside an abandoned dorm normal which is undoubtedly not. You see a boy had snuck in there at an ungodly hour like he usually does whenever he had those raging hormones night which seems to be happening more frequently and well he was in fact not denying his feelings towards a certain Obelisk student anymore, at first he had denied himself that he had fallen for the other and only viewed it as admiration of his dueling skills but as the months passed it developed into something more and that explains why here he is now pleasure himself and moaning his name.

"Ahhh…nggh….Zane…." Jaden moaned as he continued to stroke himself and occasionally dragging his fingertips on the slit of his cock, teasing it and imagining it was him who was doing this. He then pumped his shaft faster and a bit harder than he had before and as he did so he felt his stomach tighten which means he was close to release but he had stopped before he could climax because he heard something rustling inside the room he was using and he also saw a shadow leave the room. 'Shit! I'm really in big trouble now!' He thought as he shakily stood up and zipped up his pants and ran out of there as fast as possible, upon reaching the door he instantly paled when he found out that it was locked.

"Fucking son of a bitch! Open up you damn door!" He cursed as he kept pulling at the doorknob. "Damn for such an abandoned building why does it have to be top of the state quality materials." He added.

"And for a strong duelist you're really weak when it comes to physical power." He heard a familiar voice say.

He had suddenly stiffened at the sound of the voice, he couldn't even say anything because his voice got stuck in his throat but his mind was running overtime with questions.

'Did he see and hear everything? How the heck is he here or more importantly why is he here? Oh merciful Slifer how did he know I'm here? Fuck I'm so screwed.' He slowly turned around to face him and was about to speak when he was suddenly pinned against the door.

"You know Jaden, if really wanted me that bad you could've at least come to me." He whispered huskily into his ear that sent shivers down his spine.

"Z-Zane I'm so sorry!" he managed to say as he tried to escape from his current position but he was pressed even harder to the door.

"Sorry for what? I know you want me and in all honesty I also want you, all of you." He then felt a slick tongue lick his ear playfully and slowly moved down teasingly to his neck, he felt like this was a dream, being this close to the one he loved and having the other one feel the same but he realized this wasn't a dream when he felt the others hand caress his crotch area which was still hard due to the lack of having a climax. He bit his lips trying to suppress a moan from escaping.

"I see that you're holding back on me." He purred and pressed a little harder on that area, he had bit a little harder on his lips to stop any noise that will probably escape, and the force of the bite was enough to draw blood. He chuckled at the youngers resistant and suddenly crashed his lips on the others own tasting the metallic liquid on his soon to be lovers lips, licking it ever so slightly it startled the younger but still refused to respond. He was amused and a little annoyed by this, an idea then formulated in his head, breaking the kiss and releasing Jaden form his current position; the young Slifer was panting hard and was covered in sweat. He dropped down to as sitting position and cradled his knees to his chest and let his tears fall and scream at him:

"You're the worst Zane! How the hell did I even fall for you in the first place?! I Hate You!"

"That's how it is then, but no matter, I WILL HAVE YOU AND NO ONE ELSE WILL! YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE!"

* * *

Chancellor Shepard stared blankly into space, trying to process the information that he received a few days back. A bloody dead body was found in the abandoned dorm and one student missing was reported to him. He doesn't know if he should be angry at the one who found the body or be thankful for it. The bloody body was unrecognizable and was undergoing autopsy while the other student was being searched for. He breathed out a long sigh as he stood up from his chair and stared out the glass window.

'This is not going well.' He said to himself.

"Chancellor Shepard? The autopsy result came in."

"Thank you." He answered and the envelope was place onto his desk and heard footsteps go farther away and a sliding of the door was heard meaning he was alone again. He went back to his desk and picked up the envelope upon opening it and reading its contents; his eyes widened in pure shock and dropped the paper on the table. Standing up he made his way to the PA system and called a few students to come to his office immediately, said students arrived a minute later.

"Did we do something wrong?"

"No Syrus, you didn't but promise me, all of you don't tell anyone I told you this." They all nodded in reply.

"A student was murder brutally in the abandoned dorm at the same time a student went missing. I got the result of the autopsy today. I'll show it to you but please try to be calm and don't freak out." He said and handed them the paper. They scanned the contents and then:

"This has to be a joke. This can't happen."

"I agree, why would he do this?"

"It's not possible."

"Sorry to say this but its real." He said grimly.

There was then extreme silence and as the reality of the words sinked in, Syrus feel to his knees and tears fell from the corner of his eyes; Chazz was dumbfounded and Alexis tried to comfort a crying Syrus, trying hard to stop her own tears from falling. He just looked at them with sad eyes.

"This information will stay within these walls alright?" he received a chorus of yes.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere on the different area on the island, a lone figure sat on a branch of a large tree which was covered with thick leaves. He was sound asleep. He hasn't slept in three days not since that incident; really not a fond memory to be remembered but he doesn't feel any guilt for it. He rather felt happy about it, the memory of the look on his face, the blood that slowly trickled down his body from the deep cut on his throat and various cuts all over his body. The blood looked good on him and made him more handsome in his eyes.

He slowly began to wake, with a yawn he stretched out his arms. He looked down at his uniform which was covered in dried blood. He seemed not to care at all, jumping down from the tree branch he walked to one of the traps he set. A boar was caught in it. He smiled in glee for this is going to be a nice meal that'll last him a whole day. Taking out a rather sharp pocket knife, he slashed the boar's neck in one quick motion making blood ooze out as it struggled to stay alive, seeing the blood made him feel all tingly inside, hysterical laughter escaped his lips, it stopped struggling and keeled over dead. He then cleaned the knife with his tongue, tasting the metallic substance.

"Not the best tasting blood but it'll have to do, but soon very soon I'll get the best blood." He stated and began to cut the boar's meat into small parts. Once it was done he ate it raw. He wasn't able to finish his meal because he heard footsteps approaching the area; he hid behind a tree, knife in hand. Fresh human blood was his for the taking. He waited silently; his blood stained uniform jacket lay there on the ground near the raw meat of the boar.

"OH MY FUCKING GAWD!" Syrus screamed as the others ran to him.

"What is it Syrus?" Alexis asked, he just pointed to the direction of the raw meat and jacket on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Chazz looked horrified at the sight.

Hysterical laughter then reached their ears, a very familiar voice that they know all too well. He emerged from his hiding stop and greeted them in a very cheerful voice laced with malice.

"Hey guys, long time no see." His knife firmly held beside him.

They were stunned and stared at him for a good five minutes.

"What's a wrong guys? Cat got your tongue?" He mocked.

Syrus was the first to recover.

"W-what h-happened to you Jaden? Why'd you k-kill my brother? Why'd you do it?" he choked back a sob.

"You want to know why? Come here and I'll tell you."

"No Syrus don't! It's a trap!" Alexis yelled but was too late he was already beside Jaden.

"It's because he tried to kill me and found out I liked him also he molested me…so I beat him to it." He whispered and with one swift motion sliced open the latter's throat. Blood began to poor out of it the wound which he lapped up greedily. Whipping the blood of his lips.

"More." He turned to Chazz and Alexis. His eyes fixed on them in a predatory glint in in his eyes, they wanted to run the hell out there but they couldn't move and their eyes fixated on the young slifer student who slowly walked to them.

"Any last words?" they couldn't speak

"None? Well then goodbye."

* * *

Three days later their bodies were found hanged on the tree near the Slifer dorm slowly rotting away but their blood has seemed to have been drain out of them. Some sort of words seemed to have been carved on each of them. Each word held a meaning but it was kind of hard to figure out some of it because they realized it was written in Latin. A Few particular lines made their hair stand on end for it was a direct translation of something akin to worshipping the one who rules Hell. A small carved pentagram was also present on each of their foreheads. Their bodies were then burned.

The Slifer student that is Jaden Yuki was never found. On the island that is.

-END OR TBC?-

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Bloody Fic. Really interesting.**

**Story Request? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Contructive critism?**

**FLAMES ARE IGNOREd!**

* * *

_**EXTRA/BEHIND THE SCENES:**_

_**Jaden:-reads the story- WTF DID YOU TURN ME INTO!**_

_**Me: Hmm I honestly don't know**_

_**Zane: -reads the story- OH GAWD! –Grabs a knife and commits seppuku-**_

_**Me: Well I think I just killed a man, if anyone asks Jaden did it.**_

_**Jaden: Wait what?**_

_**Syrus: - reads the story- O.o –faints-**_

_**Me: -Drags Syrus out of the room-**_

_**Alexis: - reads the story- WTF! PRINCESS! WAT THE HELL IS THIS! -Slowly calms down and looks around the room to find the authoress isn't there- Where'd she go?**_

_**Jaden: I have no idea but she was dragging an unconscious Syrus**_

_**Alexis: Ok. Now what do we do with Zane? –Points to the dead body-**_

_**Jaden: Burry him I guess.**_

_**Me: -Returns with a giant chainsaw covered in blood- Leave that to me!**_

_**Alexis and Jaden: AHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

_A/N: Ok I'm done and I shut up now. –Grabs a gun points it to my head and pulls the trigger-_


End file.
